Color Changing Eyes
by Haruka13666
Summary: more characters reacting to "Anon Magic" on Tumblr fun. and again i suck at titles. really, its not as bad as it sounds, his eyes dont Normally do that!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Left 4 Dead or any of the special infected in the game. these two hunters are mine though  
ok when people Actually have characters who's eyes change color with their moods its really annoying. however i did this because on tumblr, an anon put one of my hunters under an anon magic for the color changing eyes. and i wrote this out because i thought it'd be funny to see him go through that

The hunter in the brown hoodie stood tapping a clawed foot on the ground. His arms were crossed and his normally special infected yellow eyes were currently an angry red due to reasons he didn't know. He was currently watching his twin brother rolling around on the ground laughing at his current state of color changing eyes. He wasn't going to tell him that this was happening knowing he would react this way, but sadly his eyes gave it away having changed to a naughty orange while they were planning some pranks.

The hunter in red who was currently laughing looked back up at his brother and started laughing even harder seeing the other with red eyes now.

Growling he tackled his brother "ok! Quit it, Brian!"

Brian kept laughing for a little more but finally stopped when the other looked like he was about to hit him. "Ok ok AJ! I'll stop!" He snickered however has he shoved Andrew off and got up, giving his brother a toothy grin. "Ok I'm done. So how'd that start happening anyway?"

Andrew sighed and the red faded but was still there as Brian was still snickering slightly. "I don't know. It just started happening as quickly as you noticed it."

"Maybe it's a new side effect of the infection and you're stuck that way forever"

Andrew hadn't thought about that and really hoped it wasn't true. having your eyes change color and alert every one of your mood was annoying as well as added Nothing to being a hunter, why would that be a new side effect? He was starting to get lost in thought when he was snapped out of it by his brother piping up.

"Hey! There we go! Back to yellow! "

Andrew quickly turned to the broken windows of a nearby abandoned building and saw that; yes his eyes were yellow again. He was about to say something but noticed that with his delighted relief that they were yellow, they turned a happy Pink. Still looking at his reflection in the broken window he watched as they then turned to a disappointed blue. Turning back to his brother, he again was about to say something but the other fell over laughing again.

"BWAHAHA T-They Were PINK!"

As his eyes changed back to an angry red, AJ stomped over and gave his brother a swift kick. "I Said Cut it out!"

Brian got back up with a grin. He was having way too much fun laughing as his brother's condition. "Hey we should go find Danny and pick on him, it'll be doubly funny since while we do it your eyes will be pink again!" He started laughing again and had to duck being slashed at.


	2. Chapter 2

About two days later, Andrew snatched his sunglasses back from his brother with a growl.

"Man you are So grumpy ever since your eyes started going rainbow. What did you switch personalities with 6 or something?" Brian said in an irritated tone.

"I'm just annoyed this is still going on!" Andrew explained, "Even Danny and James have been snickering at it!" As Andrew sat there grumbling, Brian snatched back the sunglasses. "Hey!"

"Well AJ, you can either do one of two things" Brian began, putting the sunglasses on himself and giving a toothy grin. "You can either be a whiny stick in the mud about this, OR try to have some fun with it!" After asking this, Brian looked over the rim of the sunglasses at his brother. "What? You worried you left the oven on or something?" he joked.

Andrew wasn't currently worried, he was actually pretty annoyed. How were his eyes showing worry? Had they gone back to yellow? Getting up he ran back over to an abandoned building and looked in the broken glass window at his reflection. Indeed his eyes were that bright yellow again, the one he's used to. To test if they were going to stay the yellow Andrew thought about things that made him very happy, going on pack hunts, pulling pranks with his brother, tormenting the teen smoker they knew. No matter what he thought of they stayed the same shade of yellow. They were finally back to normal!

"When you're done re-applying your make-up lets go find Danny and make him give us rides!"

Rolling his eyes Andrew went back over to his brother. "They're back to normal! I was doing a test to see if they would change and they didn't." He then nodded with a grin. "Yeah let's go find Danny."

The two hunters took off running to go find the unsuspecting smoker, stopping only long enough for Andrew to put the sunglasses by a sleeping hunter in a grey hoodie. He had said he would give them to him when he didn't need them anymore after all.


End file.
